dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Angel Army
'Power Rangers Angel Army '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''fourteenth series. It is themed around angels. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 14 Theme Song: Fight Like An Angel Original airing: 1986 Previous: Power Rangers Hunter Heart Next: Power Rangers Sports Squad Synopsis When we die, we go to heaven and transform into guardian angels. These angels are given the task of fighting the evil demons that cause trouble in the mortal world. Five have been chosen to fight the strongest of them by being given the power of the Morphin Grid. By helping their chosen friends, they will save the mortals as ''Power Rangers Angel Army! Rangers Main: Angel Army Rangers * Brenton Marshall Brenton is the aggressive Red Ranger. He is the Angel of Courage with the power of Fire. His partner is Max, a kid who leads a club called the Flying Tigers. His actor would be Burkely Duffield. * Farrah Holloway Farrah is the gentle Blue Ranger. She is the Angel of Temperance with the power of Water. Her partner is Isabella, a freckled girl who is very smart. Her actress would be Indiana Evans. * Smith Coleman Smith is the arrogant Yellow Ranger. He is the Angel of Justice with the power of Thunder. His partner is Leroy, a free spirited adventurer. His actor would be Drake Bell. * Titus Valentine Titus is the driven Green Ranger. He is the Angel of Prudence with the power of Wood. His partner is Adam, a very nice boy. His actor would be Matt Bennett. * Zuri Graves Zuri is the funny Pink Ranger. She is the Angel of Love with the power of Air. Her partner is Emily, a cute girl who enjoys games. Her actress would be Bella Thorne. * ??? Thorton Benedict is the upbeat Gold Ranger. He is the Angel of Faith with the power of Metal. His partner is Issac, a kid who is a good mechanic. Allies * Moses Moses is the wide protector of the Angel Army. He gives them advice and can use his Ten Commandment stones to summon their zords. Villains * Troubias Trobias is the king of the Dragon Demons. Darkness literally flows through his veins and he is the most hateful creature in the Realm of Darkness. * Daalious Daalious is an angry Dragon. He is an incredible fighter who burns up with the angrier he gets. * Blasphroddy Blasphroddy is a Dark Dragon who wishes to cause mischief where ever she can. She is skilled in magic. Makes sense, because she was the one to open the way to the Realm of Humans in the first place. * Fearinas Fearinas are servant dragons who do whatever the Dragon Demons please. Monsters * Heartbreaker Heartbreaker is faced in the episode "For the Love of". He can make people in love hate each other. "Now It's my turn to be heart broken!"(Death Quote) * Insulton Insulton is faced in the episode "Oh Sir!". He is able to use insults to physically hurt his foes. "Why you gotta be so rude?"(Death Quote) * Stomach Bug Stomach Bug is based on a flea. He is faced in the episode "Down with the Sickness". He makes people have a painful stomach ache. "It's Time to Bug Off!"(Death Quote) * Sadbess Sadbess is based on a crying doll. She is faced in the episode "Unhappy Birthday". She makes people want to do nothing but lay down and cry for no real reason. "I'm so upset that I lost that I could cry!"(Death Quote) * Eat-It-All Eat-It-All is based on a pig. He is faced in the episode "Locket and Key". He eats objects that have sentimental value to them so they will be miserable. "All I wanted was just a bite to eat!"(Death Quote) * Bad Dream Bad Dream is a jester themed monster faced in the episode "Perfect Nightmare". He gives kids nightmares to gain energy. * Toad Rage Toad Rage is based on a frog. He is faced in the episode "Maximum Rage". He can make people so upset at things they will literally hit people. You finally beat me! And that makes me so mad!(Death Quote) * Steal Mill Steal Mill is based on a windmill and is faced in the episode "Want It, Need It". He manipulates a kid into doing bad deeds so he can get a new bike that he really wants. * Snooty Tooty She is faced in the episode "Gone Bad Girl". She has the power to turn females into complete jerks. Emily secomes to this evil. * Suction Pup Suction Pup is a vacuum/puppy themed monster. He is faced in the episode "Weakest Link". He uses his vacuum arms to steal loved ones and hold them hostage so the rangers will not destroy him. This Sucks!(Death Quote) * Slimeball He is faced in the episode "Fall Festival Fun". He is capable of covering people in yucky green slime. * Teacher's Pet Teacher's Pet is a cat themed monster. She is faced in the episode "Bad Teacher". She is able to disquise herself as a real cat and make teachers needlessly cruel to their students. This includes giant tests out of nowhere, giving detention for stupid reasons and always giving bad grades no matter what. "School's Out!"(Death Quote) * Misguideance Misguideance is a hiker themed monster. "Lost in Transition". He can manipulate an environment so people become hopelessly lost. * Core Loser He is faced in the episode "Everything Left to Lose". He can curse people to lose at everything. He uses this power on Max during his all important baseball game. "Looks like fighting was a lost cause!"(Death Quote) * Yammer Yammer is a yam themed monster. He makes people miserable by putting a constantly talking voice in someone's head that doesn't shut up. * Malfesence He is faced in the episode "Pranked Best to Worst". He does crimes and rearranges the evidence to make it look like someone else did it. * Doppelgang Doppelgang is a white, silky skinned monster. He is faced in the episode "Fake It Til You Make It". He is able to kidnap people and mimic them to cause trouble. He becomes a fake Issac to get inside the Flying Tigers and trick the Angel Army into a trap. Arsenal Lightphone Morph Call: "Heavens Above, Heed Our Call!" Roll Call: * "Ferocity of the Flames! I have Red Angel Power!" * "Elegance of the Tides! I have Blue Angel Power!" * "Courage of the Storm! I have Yellow Angel Power!" * "Strength of the Trees! I have Green Angel Power!" * "Brilliance of the Breeze! I have Pink Angel Power!" * "Heart of the Metallic! I have Gold Angel Power!" * "The Heavens Descend to prevent World's End! Power Rangers...ANGEL ARMY!" Light Lance Personal Weapons: * Fire Sword * Water Trident * Thunder Scythe * Wood Mace * Air Fan * Metal Cannon Soaring Cycle Chariot Charger(Team Attack) Eden Mode(Upgrade) Ten Commandment Zords Megazords * Seraphim Megazord(Divine Damage) * Golden Gate Megazord Episodes # Angels Watching Over Me # Not the Weakest Link # Everything left to Lose # Find a Friend # Bad Teacher # Locket and Key # Brothers in Arms # Oh Sir! # Down with the Sickness # Lost in Transition # Gone Bad Girl # The Gold Standurd # Perfect Rage # Want it, Need It # Fall Festival Fun # Not that Kind # For the Love Of # Gift of the Angel # Perfect Nightmare # Pranked Best to Worst # Unhappy Birthday # Fake It til you Make It Episode Names # Episode 3 is a reversal of the phrase "Nothing Left to Lose". # Episode 6 is a joke on "Lock and Key". # Episode 7 is a Cuphead song made by DAGames. # Episode 8 is a reference to the video game Insult Simulator. # Episode 10 is a pun and reference to a famous movie. # Episode 11 is a pun on the movie Gone Girl. # Episode 18 is based on Gift of the Magi. # Episode 20 is a pun on the phrase Ranked Best to Worst. # Episode 21 is a pun on Happy Birthday. Seijin Sentai Archanger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759035/Seijin-Sentai-ARCHANGER Notes * Angel Gold was called ArchanMetallic in the sentai. * There was one unused ranger named ArchanSnow. He would have been a White Ranger. * Each monster is meant to be themed after different forms of misery. This makes them very similar to the monsters from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or Power Rangers Samurai.